


宇智波佐助的春日情怀 08  第一次

by happytomato



Series: 宇智波佐助的春日情怀 [8]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato
Summary: 完结撒花~以后就要告别开车做纯洁的番茄啦！别不信啊~因为最近的肾是越来越不如前了，动不动就腰疼……接下来就要填其他坑了，嘻嘻，下个坑见！





	宇智波佐助的春日情怀 08  第一次

鸣人拎着药、点心、水果以及据说是佐助喜欢吃的番茄，在佐助门口纠结了好一会。他先是敲了门，见没人应门，便直接从隐秘的砖块中掏出了备用钥匙。佐助的备用钥匙，他一直都知道在哪里的。  
虽然他可以从窗子翻进去，但怎么说这次也是正式看望佐助。  
上次聚会因为喝多了酒，多少有些没控制好情绪。面对质问，佐助露出了不知所措的表情。他还第一次看到佐助如此慌张，对佐助的不满立即全部消散，取而代之的是对自己的责备。  
佐助比他更加内敛，不会马上说出自己想的事情。他应该更加有耐心才对……都是他的错！  
鸣人很后悔。  
从那天之后佐助的状态就一直不好，出任务总是拼得吓人。加上天气转凉，这两天得了重感冒，被卡卡西强制要求休息。

鸣人轻轻推开卧室的门，目光立即锁定在床上的那一簇黑发上。  
“佐助……”  
看到安静睡觉的佐助，鸣人蹑手蹑脚地走到床前。从小樱那里要来的汤药还热着，他把药罐拿出来，从佐助的厨房里找到勺子，小心翼翼地走回佐助床前。  
低头凑近佐助，鸣人目光深沉炽热地凝视着那张醒着的时候总爱逞强的冰冷面孔。  
佐助的眉头紧皱着，似乎在梦里迷失了方向。

佐助并未完全睡死，只是在晕沉间半梦半醒。  
春梦虽然停止了，但副作用很大。每个晚上，身体都被刺骨的欲火侵蚀，躁热难安。看来术式并非全部解开，大概是上个梦境中的未来让他无法接受，于是强制中止了术式。佐助强忍着不抚慰自己，结果却是夜夜失眠，食欲也越发不振，天气一转凉，马上就染上了严重的风寒。  
熟悉的查克拉来了……  
是梦吧。  
身体虚弱的时候，心智也会变弱，所以那些梦境可能也跟着回来了。  
梦里的鸣人在喂他喝药。  
那是多少年前来着？那时他们还在第七班，每天跟着卡卡西一起做任务，虽然和鸣人总是针锋相对，但两人却都在暗地里对彼此认同信赖。  
还记得有一次他像今天这样得了重感冒，鸣人别别扭扭地过来看他，问他想要吃什么。本来并没什么食欲，但是鬼使神差的，佐助说了句要喝粥。当时的他大概只想捉弄一下鸣人，毕竟鸣人不比自己，衣服脏了都懒得换，更别说做饭了。结果出乎意料的事情发生了，鸣人竟然真的在他的厨房里叮叮当当地忙活了起来。最后，一碗难喝的粥递到了他面前。  
“先、先声明！我是为了让你早点回来出任务，这……这样小樱就会高兴！”  
一边说话一边看着其他方向，鸣人紧张得脸都红了。  
“哦。”佐助也懒得计较那么多，接过勺子舀了一勺白粥。只是普通的白粥，不知道为什么竟然有点甜甜的。  
那时候的他，虽然整日沉浸在复仇的信念中，却不知不觉地有些愉快和期待。期待每天看到伙伴们，有卡卡西、小樱，还有鸣人。他本以为自己不会再拥有什么叫做快乐的情绪，但是现在回想起来，那段时光难道不是他珍贵并愉快的回忆吗？  
那时候的鸣人不是什么七代目，只是个整天把他视为竞争对手的小男孩。  
整天都把“佐助”挂在嘴边，说着要打败他，却从心底都是对他满满认可的漩涡鸣人。

……佐助  
……佐助，你不要紧吗？  
猛地回过神，佐助发现自己的嘴里有些发咸。  
脸上湿得也一塌糊涂。  
他的脑袋晕得像一团浆糊，完全反应不过来为什么自己会变成这副难堪的样子，甚至连抹泪这样的基本动作都不会做。他呆呆地盯着鸣人，任泪水好像雨一样掉落下来。鸣人手足无措地端着还剩下的一口汤药，最后干脆放到一边。  
“佐助、佐助你别吓我，佐助你还认识我是谁吗？”  
“鸣……人。”佐助一边抽泣一边回答。  
佐助在思考，现在这个坐在他对面的鸣人，究竟是真实发生的事情，还是他的一场梦。但是因为发烧的脑袋不好使，怎么都无法分辨出来到底哪个才是正确答案，他只能在思考的过程中，怔怔地望着鸣人，企图从鸣人的脸上看出什么答案。  
——最终鸣人给他了答案。  
鸣人先是紧紧拥抱住他，不知所措地拍打着他的后背，然后又退开身，捧着他哭得乱七八糟的脸，像小狗一样舔来舔去，最后舔上嘴唇，轻轻地吻了上去，吻着吻着，动作就开始变得凶猛，变得像是掠夺般的撕咬，撕咬中还带着点血腥的味道。  
是梦，他又做梦了。  
毋庸置疑，现实中的鸣人不会这样来吻他。佐助用力地抱住鸣人的后背，把这个吻加倍猛烈地还了回去。  
也许是发烧烧坏了脑袋，佐助决定在难得的梦境中放纵一回。他翻身把鸣人压在身下，两手毫不客气地把鸣人的裤子扒掉，握住鸣人半硬的性器，舔了舔唇，然后干脆地低下头含上去。以前在梦中偶尔也弄过，他开始回忆着“从前的动作”认真忘情地吮吸吞吐着男人已经硬挺的阳物。  
说来奇怪，明明脑袋是晕的，但是快感却没有麻木，光是这样用耻辱的姿势，他就已经感到了下腹难耐的热度。  
或是最近一直在抑制自己，所以爆发起来威力就格外大。  
“呜……嗯……”一边给鸣人口交，一边熟练哼出舒服的声音。这样既可以让自己更舒服，也可以更刺激鸣人的欲望。  
“等一下……哈……佐助……”鸣人有点惊慌失措，虽然压抑着喘息，但并不像从前一样说着色情的话语调戏他。  
原来如此，今天梦的主题一定是第一次。说起来，他还没梦到过第一次和鸣人做爱的场景，想一想那种青涩，也是值得期待的。  
对比鸣人的“青涩”，佐助显然已经是个老手了，他越是看鸣人惊慌失措就越有成就感，不仅把整根向喉咙深处吮吸，还转动手指按摩男根下方的囊袋。口中的液体越来越湿润，佐助吮吸得啧啧有声，他等这一刻等得太久，不想再浪费一点时间，连舌尖都摩得有些发麻，大概是刚刚喝了苦药，现在连体液都觉得有丝丝甜美。被鸣人强行拽起来的时候，佐助的舌尖还刮着一缕粘液  
主动蹭上去舔了舔鸣人的嘴唇，佐助觉得自己好像有点奇怪，从前就是在梦里，他都还能保持理智，今天却异常火热，眼看鸣人还是在为难，他干脆脱了裤子，在鸣人面前抚慰自己，他的阴茎早就在给鸣人口交的时候就湿得一塌糊涂，整根涨红，和主人一样高烧不退。只是抚摸还不够，佐助纤长的手指在滴出蜜液的泉眼处沾湿，顺着下方探入发热的穴口。虽然手指在下身徘徊，但佐助的眼神却一直渴求地盯着鸣人。鸣人就那样呆着、盯着、和他一样烧得满脸通红浑身颤抖。  
佐助实在忍不住，不好意思地闭上眼睛，凭着感觉把手指往身体里推入。他本来想两根一起插进去，竟然有点酸胀，最后先是进入一根。  
“嗯……鸣人……”  
一想到是被鸣人围观，快感就成倍的增长。一跟手指进进出出，渐渐习惯了之后，佐助扇了扇睫毛，偷偷从缝隙中窥视鸣人的反应。鸣人还没射的下身青筋暴起，整个人却仍旧像雕塑一样呆，凝视着他的双眼中倒映着淫乱自慰的身影。  
……今天的梦是怎么了？看着鸣人没有回应，佐助越来越急，已经增加到三根手指的后穴根本没法满足，他喘息得越来越急促，积攒了多日的欲望还不能满足，即使可以立即射出来，却仍旧在强挺着。  
算了，还是自己来吧。佐助一狠心抽出手指，把呼哧呼哧喘着气的鸣人推倒，鸣人很顺从地躺在了佐助刚才的位置上。而佐助则跨在鸣人腹部上，把鸣人的坚挺对上已经迫不及待的柔软入口。  
“佐助……你……”鸣人仿佛终于找回了神智，沙哑地呼唤佐助的名字。“你很想要和我做爱吗？”  
佐助愣了一下，随即没耐心地先顺从生理本能，沉下腰，把鸣人的阴茎头部吃进体内。  
“白痴……”终于被进入了，佐助松了口气，一点一点放松力道。虽然他在梦里已经不是第一次做这个了，可今天不知道为什么，总觉得酸胀的感觉中夹杂着一丝疼痛。  
鸣人终于恢复了正常，他双手托着佐助的腰，扶着腰部向下使力，最后佐助终于把整根吞入的时候，才发现全身都密布着一层细细的汗水。他等这一刻等了太久，以至于现在比先前还要恍惚。  
“呼……”分不清舒服还是难过，但是不想停下来，佐助继续尝试摆动腰肢，已经“清醒”的鸣人开始渐渐有了动作，那双揉搓着臀肉的粗糙手掌直把佐助挫得像是触电，同时内壁更加清晰地感受到自己正在夹着……夹着鸣人的……  
“啊，不……！”在等一等和终于可以射了两种思想中矛盾着，佐助的阴茎就已经开始丢盔卸甲了，射精的过程让他的内壁不断收缩，感受那根粗烫的肉棒感受得更加清晰，酥麻的快感也翻倍地刺激着全身的神经，他抖个不停，脸上变得湿漉漉的，鸣人起身维持着两人连接的姿势，再次舔掉佐助脸上的泪水，好像还说了什么话，但是佐助已经头脑放空，思绪飘渺。  
再回过神的时候，已经变成鸣人在上他在下的正常姿势，鸣人正在抱着佐助的双腿，卖力地挺动腰杆。佐助的腰被架起来，刚好能清晰地看到下身被鸣人进进出出的地方，还有自己红彤彤的阴茎，正随着鸣人的每一次顶入有节奏地泄着一股一股的液体。  
……怎么会这样，他的身体。  
“佐助……舒服吗……别忍着……”鸣人一边顶弄一边安慰着。  
“鸣……人……我变得很奇怪……”  
佐助啜泣着像鸣人求助，双手不知所措地胡乱抓着。鸣人见状停下动作，弯腰抱住佐助的后背，佐助抱到鸣人，才终于松口气，他叹息着把脸埋在鸣人的肩膀里，双腿主动盘上鸣人的腰。鸣人继续动作，低沉的喘息声给佐助带来莫大的安慰。  
“佐助……深呼吸，忍不住的话喊出来……”  
鸣人一边诱导一边咬着佐助的耳朵，佐助颤抖地喘着气，用力地抓着鸣人的后背，压抑的呻吟渐渐释放出来，他大口大口地喘息着，任身体诚实地索求。  
“鸣人……鸣人……”  
他一直叫着梦里恋人的名字。他也听到鸣人在呼唤他。  
“佐助……我在呢……”  
梦里恋人温柔得让佐助的心变酸起了涟漪。  
佐助双手捧着鸣人的脸吻上去，鸣人腰下动作越发用力，佐助只觉得整个下身又麻又酸，好像被龙卷风吹上了天，猛烈又停不下来。  
“可恶……佐助这样太犯规了，我明明……那么喜欢你！”  
鸣人的双目简直冒出了火花，喘息着低吼着，顶得更深，佐助顿时全身僵硬，随即反应过来鸣人正在他的体内射精，急促收缩的内壁有种说不出的满足。  
“我也……喜欢鸣人……”佐助喃喃地回应着。  
如果不是梦就好了，他忍不住这样想着。  
这样还没结束，即使身体的力量已经渐渐要消失了，他们仍旧继续着。佐助最后的记忆是鸣人从后方进入他，牙齿咬在他的肩膀上，他叫着射出了点点稀薄的精液。  
眼前一片空白，大概是梦要醒了。  
可奇怪的是，他反而沉进了更深的谷底……

被阳光直射到意识清醒，佐助没睁眼，他还在回味昨天那个真实又舒畅的梦。  
照例先是有些难为情，然后是淡淡的忧伤，最终回归平静。  
几分钟之后，佐助才察觉自己的全身都是快要散架子般的疼。  
异常的地方还不止是身体的疼痛——身子暖烘烘的，身上沉甸甸的，一只不属于自己的手臂正紧紧地抱着他，腰上也很重。  
佐助猛地睁开眼，对上了一双蓝色的双眸。  
佐助闭上眼。  
……  
……  
……如果昨天那些不是做梦。  
……  
……  
佐助再次睁开眼，仍旧对上了一双蓝色的双眸。  
“早啊，佐助。”  
眼睛的主人说话了，漩涡鸣人维持着抱着他的姿势，还把腰上的腿紧了紧，佐助不得不又贴近了鸣人一点。在他惊恐万分的双眼中，倒影着悠闲自在的男人。那男人正凑近他的双唇，轻轻吻了一下。  
“昨天不是在做梦？”佐助呆呆地自言自语。  
“确实像做梦一样，没想到佐助会这么主动。”鸣人一边转了转眼珠，一边露出满足的笑容并一把紧紧地抱住佐助蹭了蹭，佐助的半张脸蹭着鸣人的金毛，整个人都不好了。  
“……原来佐助冷漠的外表下，竟然隐藏着火热的心，而且还会主动到自己坐……”  
噗通，鸣人被掀翻到地上，佐助猛地从床头的老地方摸出苦无对准自己。  
捅死自己和羞死自己之间，佐助选前者。  
鸣人看到佐助进入战斗状态，也反射性地进入战斗状态，迅速跳起来伸手抓住佐助的手腕用力压到床上。  
“你干什么！”维持着挟制的状态，鸣人感受到佐助的反抗是认真的，不由得惊了。  
“松……手……”论力气，他们本是势均力敌。但是佐助才一用力，后穴就不受控制滑出了一大股粘稠的液体，他又是羞耻又是惊讶，手一松，苦无被鸣人夺走，扔到一边。  
“苦无给我，白痴吊车……”  
鸣人二话不说，直接用唇封住佐助，温润的舌滑过口腔，卷起对方的舌。  
“唔……”  
佐助被吻得大脑放空，也不知道那个白痴吊车尾怎么才一晚技术就如此纯熟。年轻的身体很快就有了反应，鸣人直接打开佐助的腿，勃起对着昨晚操得柔软的嫩穴顺顺当当地插了进去。  
“嗯……嗯啊……放……吊车……”  
“小佐助还是身体最诚实……”  
鸣人低笑两声，腰上速度有增无减。佐助顾不得说话，专心应对起熟悉又陌生的反应，本来想着尽量挽回些昨晚的失态，结果渐渐地配合着律动享受起来之后，清晨的快感让他发挥失常，最后还是变得一塌糊涂。  
忙活大半天之后，鸣人满足地从佐助体内退出来，抽出床头的纸巾擦了擦两人身上的残液。  
“好点了没？”  
“……”  
感觉真是更糟了，佐助心想。不过人的适应力果然是可怕的存在，羞耻过头之后，反而就无所谓了。  
内心纠结的是，苦恼和高兴，佐助不知道现在的情绪属于哪种。  
鸣人丝毫没有给他思考的空间，已经开始进入下一阶段话题。   
“吶，既然是两情相悦，我们交往吧。”  
本来想说“考虑一下”，不过大概是太累了，所以佐助就只“嗯”了一声。

原来是两情相悦啊……  
心情好像早春的冰块一样，被阳光融化开，最后化作一汪水。  
算了，至少这个神奇的术式终于解开了。

【完】

番外：  
同居几个月之后的某日，鸣人看到了熟悉的护手霜，搓了搓鼻子。  
“佐助你知道吗？我曾经有很多性幻想……”  
“？”  
“把护手霜涂在佐助的身体上啊，长着猫耳的佐助啊，影分身和佐助做啊，还有穿着女仆装的佐助啊，对了，我甚至还想过骑着鹿丸家的鹿和你……（以下省略几百字）”  
“………………”  
“佐助你怎么了？佐助你的表情很危险啊我说！”

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花~以后就要告别开车做纯洁的番茄啦！  
> 别不信啊~因为最近的肾是越来越不如前了，动不动就腰疼……  
> 接下来就要填其他坑了，嘻嘻，下个坑见！


End file.
